What makes a hero
by FoolbyHeart
Summary: Getting transported into a new world left a bitter aftertaste in Olive's mouth. Having the ability of predicting the future seemed more like a curse to her. Hero's are scared of what damage she could do, and villains can't wait to get their hands on her. The people she had to rely on the most, weren't happy with her staying with them. Sadly, the feeling was mutual.
1. Chapter 1

**Clean slate for me, means new stories for your guys.**

**A classic story about a girl from our world zapped into the DC universe of Young Justice. I never particularly liked these kind of fics, but this story won't follow the usual plot.  
My aim is to create a fresh and new perspective about an OC getting to know the teens from the Team.  
I will try to create a most realistic character with actual realistic behaviour, unlike I read in most of these kind of fanfictions.  
**

**Prologue**

My mind often travels back, and I wonder why I never spend more time memorizing to those little details in life. Like the way my mother's cheeks got little dimples every time she smiled. Or the way my father's moustache twitched whenever someone mentioned the Red Sox. You could basically feel his stare lingering on you until you'd turn to him and ask what his thoughts were on them. And if some unfortunate soul would dare to take that step, and ask? Well, that poor soul would be trapped for a long time, having to listen to everything my dad had to say – which was allot, even for a major fan like him. All those times he took me to the baseball matches, I loathed going with him. Now though, I treasure those moments.

Of course there's also my little brother Devon. Quite the rascal, and bringer of terror in the mornings. It wouldn't be normal if the mornings in the Chesney household didn't start off with me yelling at my brother. Followed up by the cackling laughter of him mocking me, and my father's growling voice trying to dismiss the distracting noise while he tried to read the paper. My mother would be smiling to herself by the sink, amusedly. She somehow always took joy in the early morning antics, preparing breakfast for each – Mostly toast with bacon and eggs, and the occasional pancakes on Sundays.

I can still hear myself sneering at my little brother, though can't seem to recall what our fight was about. I remember the warm and loving environment I grew up in. The smell of freshly prepared chicken soup me and my mother would make every Sunday. The huffs, puffs and snorts of my father while he shook his head at an article in the newspaper. Those tender fingers of my mother combing lovingly through my hair whenever we decided to watch a movie together.

I miss them...

I miss everything...

I miss my aunt Rudy who would often come by in-between her travels to Egypt, India, Australia, or Russia even. It was just one of those ordinary days that she came with a surprise visit, and took me and Devon to a Museum. A pretty old and shabby looking one, but she claimed it had some of the best sword collections. Something my brother found very intriguing. I, however, was more busy with texting a friend of mine, Shannon. Asking me how the date went with Caleb the other day.

Caleb was a very handsome boy, wearing casual jeans, black shirts and leather jackets. Whether he did it to impress the girls, or because he simply enjoyed wearing them, I hadn't quite figured that out yet. But he was laid-back, cool, and made me laugh. Mix that up with his attractive smile and biceps, he had many girls swooning over him. Though he had chosen me to ask out on a date. It was a nice date, with a movie I can barely remember because we both were more interested in each other rather than watching the screen.

What 15-year-old wouldn't?

It was a Sunday though. I told my mom I couldn't help out with the soup, because I wanted to go to the museum. Which, in fact, I didn't care much for. I just wanted to text Shannon, and gossip with her. So, I barely said my goodbyes to my parents when I hurried out of the house to get into the car where I had the peace to chat.

Devon was complaining about me texting too much, said I had some kind of addiction. When I told him to shut up he continued to talk about his latest comic book he found to my aunt. To which I listened with one ear. Unlike my friends, I actually enjoyed comic books. Although Devon and I often disagreed on the characters we liked. He loved Batman, of course, while I enjoyed Superman more. He called Superman a wuss, while I tried to point out why the Batman comics were too weird. Too much violence for my taste.

"Olive, hun, do you want to grab a bite after we visit the museum?" aunt Rudy asked me at some point. I believe we were just about to drive onto the parking lot.

"Can we do that some other time?" I replied to her, stopping halfway a text to look at her. Devon had called shotgun, so I was left sitting in the backseat. I watched my aunt's brown eyes stare at me via the rear-view mirror.

"I was looking forward to spending some quality time with you two," She said. "I'm taking an early flight tomorrow morning towards Japan for two weeks."

"You're leaving so soon?!" Devon exclaimed, clearly devastated he wouldn't be able to hang out with the cool aunt as much as he wanted. Which was the start of a long talk between Rudy and Devon about why she was already leaving, and what her plans were in Japan. I couldn't care any less at that time. And so the three of us spend an hour or so in the museum.

I remember drifting away from the two when I got a little too much information about the old relics lying around. My mind occupied with my phone in my hands, and feet aimlessly wandering around the suddenly empty hallway. When I heard my footsteps echo around me, I came to a halt, looking up from the text I received from my mom.

_Hope you're having fun with Rudy!  
Soup will be waiting here for you.  
Love you Xx_

I figured I'd reply later.

Too bad though. I never got the chance to tell her I loved her back. Of course she knew I did, but still... I wish I had paid more attention to everything. I wish I had said some proper goodbye before I left home. I wish I had spend my time in the car chatting with aunt Rudy, and asked Devon about the new comic. He actually thought I was cool because I enjoyed reading comics. I took pride in that. Now, I just wish I'd never picked one up.

That day, my whole world had transformed – Literally. The ground beneath me had shifted. Things that I'd always been so sure of, became uncertain. My world suddenly was different, it had morphed into something unrecognizable. I was stuck, with an unknown future staring right into my face, and I didn't like it for a second.

"Black Canary, what's your status?" A rough voice spoke from the little comm-link device in the blonde woman's ear. Her heeled, black boots came to a halt next the brunette teenager lying on the floor. The girl had been knocked out from the moment her body had manifested from the portal opened within the empty paged book next to her.

"Klarion is gone," The blonde replied. "but he left us a present." The woman figured that the man on the other side would be pondering over what she'd said. She, however, was more interested in the girl's health. Kneeling by her side to check her vitals.

"What happened?" A third voice asked, making her turn around to face the green hooded man.

"That's what I'd like to know, too." She replied to him, a silent moment of eye contact with one another filled the cold and obscure rundown factory with many more questions. They'd been able to get rid of Klarion, more easily than expected, but were quite surprised and slightly wary of what he had left behind.

**Let me know what you think. I appreciate reviews with helpful criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank those who've reviewed my first chapter, I know it was not a big one. I hope I'll be able to please you with this new chapter, which is quite evidently longer =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Abnegation**

During summer everything seems so much more bright, and cheerful than they would when the sky above turned sullenly grey as autumn approached, and announced that winter was just around the corner. It's statistically proven that during the dark and gloomy days of the wet and cold months, that people tend to become more easily depressed. So you're expected to be gleeful when the sun was shining brightly, high in the cloudless, blue skies outside of your window. Wouldn't you? But Olive Chesney could not set aside the ominous and heavy feeling, as it slowly crept over her back and onto her shoulders after she had opened her blue eyes that day.

"Aunt Rudy?" She mumbled, waking from the slumber that had somehow carried her into a foreign room, and into the bed standing inside it. Her memory was clouded, and the last she recalled was the hallway inside the shabby museum she, her aunt, and her little brother had went into. "Devon?"

As curious for where her relatives had disappeared to, as confused she was for why she had awoken in someone's home she'd never been to. _If she could even call it a home_, was what crossed her mind when she ended up by the window, and looked down at the garden that reached the woods behind it. With hands and cheeks pressed to the cool glass, she peered down, aside and up, to notice she was in some kind of a large estate.

"What is this place?" She wondered to herself, quickly stepping away from the window and reaching for the door across the bed she'd lay in. The bed sheets had been carelessly tossed aside, draping over the edge of the bed, touching the maroon carpet. One that felt quite nicely under her bare feet, and she briefly scanned the room for her shoes. But the pair of black flats were nowhere to be found, and so she placed her hand on the doorknob with a frown wrinkling her forehead in deep thought.

"Mom?!" She tried, opening the door that seemingly led to a long hallway with some ivory statues, and beautiful paintings that decorated the walls quite expensively. Olive was most definitely sure this was no home of someone her family was acquainted with. Not once had she been in a house like this, nor had she ever heard her relatives speak of such. And her father was one to complain lots off someone so wealthy, while he had to work hard to pay off their mortgage. Her mother on the other hand would probably speak of the wonders she'd seen in a place like this. She was quite the lover of paintings and other decorative art.

"Aunt Rudy?" She tried again, but with a softer voice that came close to a loud whisper. She felt out of place, and somehow even felt like she was intruding. Which was ridiculous since she was the one being put here for some odd reason. And it would seem even odder that the person who had, was not the same person who lived here. If that wouldn't be the case though, the owner would be in for quite a surprise.

With tense muscles and a slightly crouched back, she placed one foot after the other as she sneaked down the hallway. Feeling even more like some sort of burglar then she had at first. She passed a few doors, and somehow ended up atop of a fairly large staircase. All the way she hadn't found a single person yet, and slowly began to worry even more. Then, out of nowhere, her ears perked at the sounds of muffled voices.

"Is she awake yet?" One dark, and strictly business sort of voice asked.

"Not yet," Another male voice replied, but with a distinctively lighter tone. "she was in a deep sleep when we found her."

_Could they be talking about me?_ Olive wondered, unconsciously quickening her pace.

"We searched her pockets," A third person said. A woman this time. "we found this."

"An identification card," The darker voice stated, but continued thoughtfully. "one not usual for a citizen of Boston, Massachusetts."

"That's what confused us as well." The second male voice replied when Olive reached the door, left slightly ajar for her to peek through.

"Also," the woman continued. "there's no registration for someone named Olive Chesney there–" The blonde woman was cut short, when the door opening and the girl stumbling inside the room, had startled her.

The three adults standing in the middle of the study just gazed upon the girl, who had awkwardly tripped into the room when her eyes had seen them through the crack of the door. Unsure of what the hell what was going on, she eyed each of them with a bewildered look. Olive could not believe her own eyes. Not when she was seeing three of the characters she's read about in the comics, standing before her. Quite in the flesh, and most likely, even bones. "Um..." She voiced. "Hi?"

"That would be considered the custom greeting," The figure she recognized as Green Arrow said with a smile. Like in the comics he wore a green suit, his quiver lying on the chair a few feet away from him. Though instead of the green, little hat she remembered him to wear, he wore a hood draping over his shoulders. "We didn't expect you to wake up just yet."

"Olive," The blonde woman she knew could only be Black Canary said, taking a step towards Olive. Who in turn slowly backed away, shock evidently on her face. She jumped when her back hit the door, and she looked from the only escape to the three fictional characters. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes." She replied, hand awkwardly searching for the doorknob. Fearful eyes travelled towards the dark figure that had remained silent since her arrival. But his leering eyes had studied her thoroughly ever since. Had she just been kidnapped by a couple of cosplayers?

"You don't need to be frightened, Olive," Black Canary continued as kindly and reassuring as the woman could. As _any_ woman could, really. Though somehow Olive never pictured Black Canary as the calm and reassuring sort. She had not read much about this woman, but someone who dressed herself in black tights and bustier, and always looked like she was about to kick some ass, didn't quite make it in the 'nice and sweet' category in Olive's book. "We are just as clueless and wary about this situation, as you most likely are."

"Do you know what happened to you?" Batman asked with his no-nonsense voice, eyes slightly narrowed at frightful Olive.

"No," She exclaimed. "I don't. I was visiting a museum with my aunt and little brother, when..." Her mind drifted off as she seemed to recall the echoing of gibberish words at the time.

"_When?_" Batman repeated sternly, turning fully towards Olive. The brunette was snapped out of her hazy memory, and eyed Batman with a frown.

"You're not real," She blurted out, turning to Black Canary and Green Arrow who both looked taken aback. Batman remained unfazed, though his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, too unnoticeable for a stranger. "This is some kind of joke... it has to be." Her mouth curved, and an awkward chuckle escaped her lips, though her eyes didn't seem to laugh with it.

"Not what I was expecting," Green Arrow said, turning to the dark figure. "What do you think, Batman?"

"I understand you are in shock–" Black Canary began, but was rudely interrupted.

"Shock?!" Olive exclaimed, upset. Whoever was trying to pull a prank on her sure took it a little too far. "You're fictional characters! And you kidnapped me?!" She told them accusingly. A look was exchanged between the three adults.

"That is interesting," Batman began, examining Olive. "And if we're fictional characters, what does that make you?"

"A devoted comic reader?" She replied, surprised. Though quickly shook her head, and continued. "This is insane... I've gone insane... Who put you people up to doing this?!"

"No one put us up to doing anything." Green Arrow replied. "We saved you from a villain who most likely didn't have your wellbeing in his best of interest."

"Perhaps we should sit down and have a more proper conversation about this," Black Canary suggested. "Talk about this after you've calmed down a little, and maybe had something to drink."

"I am calm!" Olive barked, realising how contradicting that just sounded. "I'm going home!" She said dismissively, already turning about to leave.

"You're in Star City, California," Batman said. "I highly doubt you'd be able to cross the country without any money, identification," His gaze lingered at her bare feet for a moment. "or even shoes for that matter."Olive followed his eyes, and swallowed thickly at the sight of her state, but was not about to give up.

"Star City doesn't exist!" She told them sternly. "_You_ are not real. You are comic book characters."

"Olive –" Black Canary began, about to try and sooth the troubled girl.

"No, you're Dinah Laurel Lance." She told the blonde, who looked quite stunned. "And you, you're Oliver Queen." She told Green Arrow, who harrumphed, trying to hide his surprise with it. "And you're Bruce Wayne." She turned to Batman, who kept his poker faced expression. "Think a girl like _me_ would now that if I wasn't telling the truth? Hell, what am I saying, I bet you're just a couple of weirdoes playing dress-up."

"You think we are lying to you?" Batman asked calmly. "If what you say is true–"

"It is!" She quipped, immediately closing her mouth when the infamous batglare was directed at her. The drawings of it surely never did it any honour – No, this wasn't for real. It was preposterous to even dare think for a split second that she was in the world of comic book heroes. These people were trying to trick her.

"If your _comics_ have told you about us," Batman continued. "It surely must've told you more about us than just our names. Black Canary is right, we should have a proper talk about this. Get to the bottom of your situation, Olive Chesney."

Olive preferred to have run out of this room immediately, and get far away from these people. But knew that if she'd do so, there was the possibility she'd end up in a city she's never been in. Could she really be in Star City? These people sure didn't seem like the usual cosplayers. Then there was the fact she couldn't find any hidden cameras around her. She quickly fixed her expression, and wafted away such improbable thoughts.

"Fine," she sneered, agreeing to play along with whatever madness filled game she was forced to deal with.

**-)(-)(-)(-**

"It's been over an hour," Olive said sourly. "When are you going to take me home?"

"Olive," Dinah began slowly, putting the glass of water she'd been holding onto the coffee table, and folded her hands in her lap. Leaning forward to the blonde teen, who sat on the couch across her, she slowly began to speak. "From what you've told us, your knowledge of our world, who we are, and what we do, is quite prodigious. As far as we can imagine, is that you are from an entirely different dimension."

"You have to take me home," Olive told Dinah. "I don't know what sort of game you're trying to play with me, but I'm begging you. Just let me go home. I even won't tell my parents, or the police."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Olive," Dinah sighed, and watched the girl drop her head, and bury her face into her hands. "We don't quite know what Klarion wanted with you, but it couldn't be much good. Considering who he is, and what you know."

"I didn't even know about him..."

"Perhaps not everything is just like in the comic books you speak off?"

"Or maybe you're just making this all up."

"I can only begin to understand the amount of shock you must be in," Dinah sighed. "but your situation is very real. Wherever is home to you – it is not in this world."

Olive's fingers cringed at the woman's words, fisting her hair in her hands out of annoyance. She tried to keep her patience with these people, but one could only have so much. She couldn't imagine who would want to pull a prank like this on her, but she was at the verge of calling her parents to bring her back home. And so, on a whim she got up to her feet with such speed her leg bumped against the table, and tossed the glass of water to the ground. The liquid drenched the soft carpet, but the glass remained whole.

"I've had it up to here!" She barked, glowering at Dinah threateningly as she put her hand up above her head. "I'm going home, right now!"

"Olive, wait –" Dinah began, getting up to attempt and stop the young girl from storming out of the room. But to the surprise of both, the opening that led out of the living room, was barred with the posture of a single man. Though this person was no ordinary man you'd easily defy, or just brush passed. With a silent gasp, Olive came to a halt that left her slack-jawed as she gazed up at the dark, bat-suited hero who had appeared as sudden and quietly as the night.

"I believe miss Chesney could use the fresh air," Batman said stolidly, handing the teen back her black and silver phone. "This belongs to you, I presume."

"Thanks." She replied warily, slowly attempting to take back her phone. As soon as her fingers brushed against the solid object, she quickly snatched it away from the stoic man's hand. Not even bothering to look back, she sprinted for the front door, which was not all that hard to find from the living room, both being on the same floor.

"Such a freakshow..." She murmured to herself, unlocking the password on her phone before dialling her home number, and bringing it eagerly to her ear. She opened the front door, and stepped outside. A waft of heat and dry air hit her face, and she could feel the immediate warmth of the sun on her bare skin.

"The area code or number you have dialed is not valid," A female voice resounded from the other end of the line. "please check the area code dialled, or call directory assistance in the city you wish to reach."

"Wait... what?" She frowned displeased, scowling at her phone as she redialled her home number, but received the same answer. "This can't be happening," She said aggressively, dialling her mother's cell phone number.

"The area code or number you have –"

"Oh, shut up." She snarled, continuing to call her father's cell phone. Gradually the ominous feeling thickened, and grew heavier on her shoulders.

"The area code –"

"No!" She told the woman, now holding her phone with both hands as she called for her little brother. Her legs carried her further onto the large drive way of the Queen's mansion. She received the same answer, and dialled every number on her list. Distraught, she learned every single one of them did not work.

"It's because I'm not in Massachusetts anymore..." She told herself, looking up to figure out where she was. The ground that the Queen's mansion stood on was atop a tall hill that had a perfect view of the vast city before her, and the immense lake with suspension bridge. One with giant star sculptures atop each tower in the span of the bridge. "Where _am_ I?"

"Do you believe us now?" Dinah asked the young girl, watching her stare at the city Olive recognized from pictures. Drawn pictures.

"It's not possible," she swallowed, eyeing Dinah with a haunted expression. Her thoughts that had been trying to rationalize everything – from the heroes who most possibly were just cosplayers, to her current situation being a very cruel joke that some network had put her in – dimmed away to nothing. A feeling of numbness stretched all over, and enveloped her mind, as if her entire being had just been pushed inside some thick fog that left her brain mute.

And with every passing minute, her hopes for it all being just a lame prank, slowly began to fade.

**-)(-)(-)(-**

Oliver Queen looked up from his work when he heard Dinah walk down the hall. His paperwork remained forgotten on his wooden desk when the footsteps grew louder, and finally the blonde entered his study. She wore that same weary and torn expression whenever her mind was stuck on something she could not figure out. It pained him to see his girlfriend like that, he wished he could put that troubled frown upside down, and relieve her of some of the pressure she had put on herself.

"How is she?" He asked when Dinah simply sat down in a leathery seat beside the bookcase, and slouched deeper down, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"Not much has changed..." She replied, rolling her head to release some tension in her neck. "At least she's slowly acknowledging the _possibility_ of the existence of this world."

"Of course she would," Oliver smiled encouragingly. "It's you we're talking about after all." He said, getting up from his seat to cross the room towards Dinah. "If there's anyone who can help her understand her situation and the reality of it, it's you." He sat down on the side of the chair, kissing her forehead briefly before looking her in the eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," She teased, a small smile crawling on her lips. "But go on."

"Did I ever mention how I love watching you take out the bad guys?" Continued Oliver, wrapping his arm around Dinah's shoulders. "Especially that right kick of yours – it's a killer."

"Idiot." Dinah chuckled, hitting Oliver's chest with a playful smack. Her bright smile dimmed to more serene, and she lay her tired head against his shoulder. "Thank you, for letting her stay at your place."

"If I hadn't, you'd never let me live it down," He said. "Besides, you heard Bruce, we can't let her stay just anywhere. What if Klarion comes back for her? With her knowledge of us, and this world, it most certainly will have catastrophic results if he gets his hands on that."

"I'm more worried about the girl, though," Dinah replied thoughtfully. "She's been pulled away from her world, and placed in ours. She's all alone, and I don't know how to reach out to her when she keeps putting up a wall between her and this reality."

"You'll gain her trust, eventually," Oliver told her hopefully, running a hand through her golden locks that draped over her shoulders. "Tomorrow, Batman will have come up with a better solution about how to deal with this."

"Batman sees her as a threat, Ollie." Dinah said grimly.

"Can you blame him?" Oliver replied, a little too quickly. Which he realised when Dinah eyed him dangerously. He couldn't help but agree with Bruce that the child was dangerous, but clearly Dinah did not feel as strongly about it.

"I'm worried that he'll take her somewhere far away, give her a new identity, and leave her by herself."

"You don't really believe Bruce would do that, do you?" Oliver exclaimed, ending with a faint hint of a smile. But when Dinah's face remained unnervingly solemn, he quickly added, "He's too paranoid to do that anyway, Dinah."

"Bruce said he'd be investigating the book with the help of Zatarra, but what if even they can't figure out what happened?"

"Bruce will figure it out," Oliver ensured her. "He always does. And the girl will be back home in no-time." Oliver's words sounded about as optimistic as that of a young boy, one who knew little of troubles that are never that easily overcome with just sheer willpower. But Dinah knew better than to believe the facade of his set smile, but found it comforting to hear him say those words. Both knew life wasn't so easily lived, but it was nice one of them was able to smile and act as if it was.

**-)(-)(-)(-**

Olive Chesney lay silently in the foreign bed she had a few hours prior woken up in. After her phone had betrayed her, she had zapped through every channel on the television. Her face was fixed and showed no sign of what she felt, since her feelings were as numb as when she'd sat too long on her fingers. There was this annoying and very uncomfortable tingling feeling gnawing at her, but instead of making any sense of her situation she kept on pressing the button on the remote. What had she been looking for? What was waiting for to happen?

Black Canary, or rather Dinah, had assured her that the League would do anything in their power to figure everything out. There was nothing for her to do, but wait. This was all just a bad dream, and tomorrow she'd be home for sure.

It saddened her though, that the next day nothing had changed. She was still in a world that was supposed to be nothing more than pure fiction. But what was most difficult to accept was that Batman had shown up at the doorstep of Queen's mansion – though appearing out of the blue, much like a ninja was more like it – and had announced that while he and Zatarra would be looking into her situation, she would be placed elsewhere.

"Wait," Olive began as the current conversation between Dinah, Oliver and Batman began to dawn on her. "You're not going to sent me home?"

"We have not yet figured out how to," Batman began calmly, while the other two adults looked at the young girl with worried glances. "But it might be wise to apprehend your current situation, miss Chesney, and the possibility that your desired solution for it, could be quite impossible to achieve."

"You're saying I could be stuck here?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm saying," Batman began slowly. "That you are stuck here, until we find a way to bring you back. It is most pressing that you become aware of your unfortunate circumstances, and accept it. Because with your knowledge, you have become a threat as well as a dangerous weapon."

"I'm sorry, you want me to just wrap my head around being stuck in another world?" She snapped. "You make it sound so easy." She continued with a sneer. "Why should I even listen to you people? You clearly couldn't care less about me!"

"I think it's about time you begin to decide where you'll be placing your trust, miss Chensey." Batman warned her. "Because until then, everyone is your enemy, and all of them will desire that trust."

"I can't believe you..." She breathed, storming off and the three could evidently hear the slamming of the door,

"Bruce," Dinah began, angered by the Dark Knight's lack of subtlety. "you just told the girl she might not be able to go home, forever. And you immediately begin pestering her about where her loyalties lie?"

"In her case that is of most important right now," Batman replied stoic, turning to Dinah quietly. "because whatever decision she makes, she'll create enemies. It is best for her to decide who she places her trust with, because only then she also gains allies."

"I doubt she'll be placing her trust with us." Oliver sighed.

"I'm not expecting her to," Batman replied, cape bellowing after him as he walked away.

"You understand what he means by that?" Oliver asked the blonde by his side, who was eyeing the back of the Bat with anger mixed with confusion. She understood that Batman was right, but just didn't agree with his ways of how he conveyed his thoughts to the young girl. Just by doing that, he could most possibly have pushed her away even further. If not forever.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I'm very interested to hear.**


End file.
